In a server-based computing environment, once an application gets developed, the next step would be to deploy the application on the servers. Deploying the application on the server includes various steps such as capacity planning, resource procurement, installation of hardware and software and the like, which is a time-consuming process. Also, deploying the applications on the server involves lot of initial set-up expenses and running expenses.
However, the advent of cloud computing has enabled developers to deploy and run the applications on cloud-based servers available on cloud computing environment, rather than the physical servers running at company's site. Further, since the cloud-based servers usually work on principles of sharing of virtual and/or physical resources, they also help in minimizing the expenses involved in setting-up and running applications on the servers.
At present, because of usefulness of cloud computing, data or workloads which are collected at different remote locations are moved to centralized cloud computing environment to process and derive insights from the data. However, this may not be efficient in certain use cases, for example, when the data is huge, critical and time-sensitive. A major drawback of transmitting the collected data to the cloud computing environment is that the data cannot be processed and analyzed in an effective manner at the remote data center. For example, due to inherent latencies in network, the processing of time-critical tasks in the remote data center becomes ineffective, Also, when the data is huge, it may not be practically feasible to transfer the data to distant cloud computing servers because of limitations in terms of size of network and cost of transmitting the data.
The information disclosed in this background of the disclosure section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.